A conventional chip arrangement may have, for example, a chip. The chip may have, for example, an integrated circuit which may have, inter alia, a storage element. The storage element may store data which may have specific information, for example. The chip may have an antenna, for example an antenna monolithically integrated in the chip. The antenna integrated in the chip may have, for example, a conductor loop and/or a coil with one, two or more windings and/or may be referred to as a “coil on module”. The chip may be, for example, a communication chip, for example a transponder chip, for example an RFID transponder, for example an RFID tag. The chip arrangement may be an RFID apparatus and/or a chip card, for example.
The antenna may contribute, for example, to an external reader and/or writer being able to communicate with the chip and/or being able to read the data on the chip and/or being able to write the data to the chip, for example being able to store the data in the storage element. In addition, the chip may be inductively supplied with energy via the antenna and the chip can be operated with the aid of the transmitted energy. A long range of the chip during data transmission, for example a read and/or write distance, and/or a range during energy transmission can be achieved, for example, with a booster antenna outside the chip. The booster antenna may be an element of the chip arrangement. The booster antenna is relatively large in comparison with the antenna integrated in the chip. A plurality of chips having a corresponding plurality of booster antennas therefore require considerably more space than a chip having one booster antenna.